Morning Coffee
by black widow mistress
Summary: He's always had a way of making her relax when she's tense and he's always had a way of knowing what's going on, but best of all he knows exactly how she likes her coffee. One shot John x Elizabeth. Slight angst but mostly fluff. Kind of a carry on from the other two...


Ooh look we have another one shot, set in that same not too far removed from canon universe where John teaches math and Elizabeth teaches political science after they came back from Atlantis. The train ride was long and this happened. I own nothing but the plot of this story... also to the lovely people that have reviewed me you all are so sweet! I'm bogged down in assessment so this was kind of a breather on the way home before I delve back into it tonight. :)

* * *

"You look tense" John stated as he handed Elizabeth a cup of coffee.

"Oh?" She questioned absently as she grabbed it off of him "Do I?"

He smirked and walked behind where she was sitting at the desk, putting his cup down before resting his hands on her shoulders "Well, I rarely say things if I don't mean them"

She hummed softly as he moved his fingers along her shoulders to her neck "Jesus Liz, your neck is like a rock" he muttered in a slightly frustrated tone. "What happened?" he asked a little softer.

"Nothing to worry about" she murmured, her fingers gripping the pencil as she scrawled some notes onto paper, her eyes returning to the text book. "Just a little stressed"

John raised an eyebrow at her, his hands stilling on her shoulder, fingers tracing the side of her neck. "I don't believe it"

She leant back in the chair, the pen falling on the paper in front of her "John… I'm not ready to discuss it… okay?"

"Liz…" He said trailing off as he moved closer and brought his hands around the front of her shoulders.

She leant back onto him, the back of her head resting against his chest. "It's nothing against you… I just have to come to terms with it myself first" She said, her fingers tracing up his arms. "I just need a little bit of time"

He pulled back and moved to her side, resting against the table, "Elizabeth, is this about the test?"

She grimaced slightly at the man beside her and nodded slowly. "Yeah" she said softly "I got the results this morning before work"

"They weren't good I take it?"

"Tissue damage and previous medical… things from the past mean the chances of a pregnancy is really slim… that and so long on contraception messed me up even more, so there's a one percent chance I could fall pregnant" she said sadly.

He was silent as he took it in, his hand covering hers and holding it tightly. "There are other options" he said softly moving towards her to hug her "However" he said stopping her interrupting him "I am pretty content to just have you and the dog"

Elizabeth looked up at him, a small grin tugging at her lips "You're going to make me cry" she said.

"Just my luck, bring you a coffee and the whole of your faculty are going to think I've upset you somehow…"

"You're an idiot"

"Me? Well okay I will admit that sometimes I am, but seriously it doesn't matter if you can have kids or not, if you want one we can find another way like adopting" he said, moving behind her again and leaning down, his arms wrapping around her and holding her against him "Besides" He said against her neck "I really am content to have you all to myself"

"John…" She said softly grinning "What are you doing?"

"Making you less tense" He murmured as he gently kissed her neck "It always works at home…"

She laughed and tired her head to the side to allow him better access "The door is unlocked" she murmured "And there is a window"

He shrugged, his fingers tracing down her arms gently "My main priority is making sure that you aren't so tense"

"Mhmm" She murmured "I'm sure it is"

"It is..." He said before a knock at the door interrupted them.

"You should probably go" She chuckled softly moving away from him and grabbing his coffee and handing it to him "Thank you" she said softly as another knock sounded.

"Yeah" she called, her fingers brushing his lightly.

"It's Meredith"

"Come in" she replied shaking her head at John.

The door opened and a blonde with glasses walked in "Reception said a man came in but they didn't know who and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay" she said before spying John standing near the desk "Oh, it's your husband" she said laughing slightly, "I'm sorry, I'll let you two get on with whatever you were doing…"

"John was just leaving actually, he bought me coffee" Elizabeth interjected.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Meredith" He said.

"You too… John?" she said unsurely.

"John's fine" He smiled as she left with a quick wave.

"Husband?" He asked curiously after the other woman had left.

Elizabeth shrugged "She saw us kiss one morning and just assumed we were married"

"Oh" he said.

"You okay with it?" She asked curiously.

He nodded and smiled "You'll have to come over to my faculty more… show them all I'm taken and there isn't anyone that could come close, looks like I've done a good job making it known you're taken here"

She smirked, her fingers threading with his "I should… I might come to a lecture actually"

"Never took you for the math type"

"I'm not really but you see the lecturer is extremely attractive and _really_ good to me" She murmured kissing him. "And his coffee is getting cold so I'm going to let you go and if I don't have anyone knocking on my door to see me, I will see you at your last lecture this afternoon"

"You're coming to one today?" He asked.

"Mmm, I was thinking of it anyway, now I'm curious as to what my competition is vying for your attention"

He chuckled "I love you…"

"I love you too… thank young for earlier" she said softly.

"I'm just sorry it got cut short" He smirked.

"You can pick up where you left off when we get home" She said smirking back at him. "See you later"

"That you will Doctor Weir"

She rolled her eyes as he leant down to kiss her "Idiot" she managed before kissing him back. "Bye"

"Bye" He grinned happily as he shut the door and walked out of her office leaving her standing against her desk with a grin on her lips.

"Idiot" She muttered to herself before sitting back down and picking up where he had left off.

* * *

Reviews are much loved so click that button and send me some feedback xo


End file.
